


I Would Still Be On My Feet

by ValhallaChrome



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaChrome/pseuds/ValhallaChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Faithful is the only word they will allow me. </i><br/> </p><p>Loki and Sigyn have been friends since childhood. When their friendship grows to something more, life sees fit to endow them with happiness and bad luck in (nearly) equal measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written/posted anything like this so I apologise if it's super rough. If not though, hooray!

The air the night of the Ostara festival smelled of honey. Sigyn found herself noticing it frequently, the sweet humid breeze had been blowing new spring blossoms through the halls and alleyways of the city since late that afternoon. A light veil of sweat that crossed her brow cooled pleasantly as she wove through the crowds leading up the palace's great golden steps, her skirts lifted above her ankles to keep from stumbling.

Everywhere she looked she could see evidence of Asgard’s vibrant springtime; flowers seemed to line every windowsill in the city in colourful bunches, errant petals blowing to the ground with a particularly strong, balmy breeze. Nearby under an archway, a group of young girls braided some into each other’s hair with endearing intensity, tucking each strand of hair in place with utmost care. Sigyn smiled at the sight, taking a small sip from the gilded flask she’d been keeping tucked inside a fold in her dress as she navigated through the rest of the crowd. As she tucked the small golden piece back into its hiding spot, she felt a hand wrap itself around her waist and pull her sideways into an alley, a small yelp leaping from her throat before she could think to stop it.

“Drinking in the streets now, are we, Lady Sigyn? How very uncouth of you.” the prince flashed her a teasing grin, his eyes flashing to the fold in Sigyn’s dress she’d been too slow to draw her hand away from.

Sigyn felt her ears grow warm, but didn’t miss a beat. “I’m not mistaken in my knowledge of Asgardian customs, am I, my prince? Is it not customary to drink with abandon at any sort of celebration?” She’d already retrieved the flask from her pocket, holding it out to her friend in offering with an exaggerated flourish.

Loki smiled at her gesture, but held up a hand. “I’d better not,” he offered, leaning in slightly, “if I know my brother like I think I do, I’ll have plenty of reason to drink tonight just putting up with his carrying-on with half the maidens of Asgard.”

Sigyn chuckled, Loki's sudden proximity feeding the blush that was now spreading to her cheeks as she replaced the bottle again. “If that’s the case I’d better hold off for my time around Lady Sif this evening,” she mused, “I’m sure she’ll be an absolute treat to be around while that’s happening.”

The raven-haired prince smiled at her again, and as she moved to sweep an errant lock of dark hair behind her ear, a whisper of the spiced rose perfume she wore wafted in his direction. She didn't notice the corners of his mouth curl very slightly upwards in appreciation.

“May I escort you inside then, Lady Iwaldidottir?” he asked her, a hand reached out politely. She thankfully hadn't noticed his moment of distraction, and placed a soft hand in his, straightening her posture as they moved out of the alley.

“It would be my honour, Your Highness,” Sigyn smirked, “best of luck to both of us."

\---

Hours later, the festivities continued but with markedly less participants and Sigyn found herself alone on a balcony, admiring the sky with pleasantly dulled senses. She sipped absently at what was left of her cup of ale and sighed contentedly. Sif, inevitably, had been dragged off by Thor or the Warriors Three (after much reassurance from Sigyn that yes, she was perfectly capable of enjoying herself alone). She hadn’t seen many faces she knew, at least any who'd be worth much for conversation, so she sat and enjoyed her own company. She liked this part of the night; it gave her time to calm her racing thoughts and allowed her to people-watch more freely. However, in her inebriated state, a nagging spot in the back of her mind felt rather lonely.

Sent as a token of political good will from Vanaheim when she was a small child, Sigyn had always been somewhat reserved around the other children, as though she could intuitively understand they had already, on some unconscious level, decided she was an outsider. She felt that same invisible distance around them even now in adulthood, her kind disposition keeping her on good terms with most but never winning her many close friends.

Outside of Sif, who she saw mostly during some sort of feast or large gathering as of late, Loki, of all people, had always been her closest friend. He'd turned her hair ribbon into a small, shimmering snake once when they were children, and had been charmed instantly when Sigyn had forgone screaming in favor of chasing the other nearby girls with it instead, suspending it in the air above her fingertips. They'd grown to be quite close despite their vastly different social statuses.

Surely this was due to much help from the Queen, who had always been especially kind to Sigyn since she'd arrived in Asgard. So much so, in fact, that Sigyn had her own chambers within the palace grounds, and now spent her mornings serving Frigga as one of her handmaidens before she went to the healing rooms to do her usual work assisting Lady Eir. This predictably led to its fair share of jealous whispers among other ladies of the court, but the more time that passed Sigyn found it easier and easier to ignore. Luckily for her, she was already well versed in keeping her emotions in check, doing her best to ignore the schoolgirl crush she’d developed for her childhood friend, who no doubt would be married off to some high-born royal lady soon enough. She wrinkled her nose at the thought, indulging in a moment of bitterness, before raising the rim of her cup to her lips to take another drink.

As if conjured by her thoughts, a familiar teasing voice came from behind her.

"Well, this certainly seems quite antisocial of you."

Sigyn grinned but did not turn around. She swallowed a quick breath and was attempting to slow her already increasing heartbeat when she saw two figures on the ground below approaching.

“This is my favourite spot in the whole palace.” She declared defiantly, turning her head to meet the gaze of her company after a moment, “Do you know why?”

Loki cocked his head and put on a convincingly quizzical expression. “Hm. I’m afraid I have no idea. Why?” He stepped to stand beside her at the balcony, hands crossed behind his back.

Sigyn’s smile widened, and for a moment Loki thought her mirth seemed almost wicked. She nodded her head downwards below the balcony, where a staggering, boisterous Thor and Volstagg tried their very best to juggle drinking and walking down a flight of stairs into the gardens. Loki opened his mouth to remark but Sigyn raised a finger to her lips silently, using the other hand to redirect his attentions back to the scene below. No sooner had he looked back down did Volstagg lose his footing on a chipped step, toppling into a low fountain and taking Thor squarely down with him.

Loki’s laugh came out more like a delighted breath when Sigyn turned back to him, hazel eyes glittering excitedly, “Volstagg trips on that step somehow every year, I swear it on the Tree,” She giggled, her gaze sharpening slightly when she noticed his eyes lingering on her and not his older brother stumbling from the fountain. "With all the practice they've had one would think they'd be better drinkers by now."

“I don’t think I know a single woman in all of Asgard whose skill in drinking rival my brother's as much as yours, my Lady.” Loki said after a pause, noting the small amount of lukewarm ale that circled the bottom of the cup in her hand. 

Sigyn gave a short, wavering laugh. He'd been caught staring and was back-pedaling, she thought to herself, and not very well. “You don’t like me because I’m like all the other women in Asgard, though.” she replied, almost challengingly.

For the first time -in far too long, in her opinion- she’d caught him at a loss for a quick retort. “Whatever lies someone’s told you, Lady Sigyn,” he managed to mutter after a pause so long it nearly pained him physically, “I can assure you they are unfounded.” She didn’t believe him, but truthfully, he didn’t believe himself either; he wouldn’t have been surprised to feel beads of sweat rolling down his temples he was blabbering on so clumsily. Since when had she had such an effect on him? He reasoned with himself that it must have been how much he too had had to drink.

They lingered in another stretch of silence that nearly became uncomfortable had Thor's voice not echoed up to their balcony from the ground below.

"Brother! Lady Sigyn!" the golden prince called up to them, grinning ear to ear despite how thoroughly drenched he was, small rivulets dropping from the ends of his hair. Volstagg was still by the pond, sat upon the ground as he tried to empty water out of his boots. "We've been looking for you two- come join us!"

Sigyn leaned her upper body over the railing as far as it would go, waving innocently down to them and flashing Thor a warm smile. "Alright, my friend, but only if you promise we won't have to jump into the fountain first." Thor only laughed in reply to her teasing, and soon Sigyn was plopping herself back down from the railing and snaking an arm around Loki's to pull him along with her as she made her way downstairs.

\---

The warm edges of sunrise were creeping over the horizon as Sigyn walked back to her chambers alongside Thor, anxious for a good rest. Volstagg had retired to his home an hour ago, and Loki had disappeared from behind her earlier by the time she'd reached the bottom of the stairs. Sigyn hoped his sudden exit wasn't due to her teasing, but figured Loki had a perfectly reasonable, if not interesting, reason for leaving so unceremoniously. She would have to try and prod him for it later.

"And how go your lessons with my mother?" Thor's question startled her a bit, as she'd been lost in thought, their conversation fallen into a pleasant lull as they plodded sleepily towards their respective chambers.

"They've been wonderful," Sigyn's voice brightened at the mention of Frigga's tutoring. "I can see why Loki is already such a powerful sorcerer in his own right. She's been so generous, I hope she knows how grateful I am for everything she's done for me." She cast a glance up at Thor, who was now smiling warmly. 

"I'm sure she is quite aware. She's quite fond of you too, Sigyn. You're like the daughter she never had." Thor chuckled. Sigyn's smile grew in size and radiance at this admission and so he saw fit to continue. "And you've become like a sister to me." Brutish as he could be at times, Sigyn was often surprised at how sincerely kind the older prince was capable of being. They exchanged a small grin and he looked towards his feet, unsure of how to continue.

“The Allfather plans to name me King,” He said finally.

Sigyn pursed her lips and kept her gaze straight ahead, her expression deliberately neutral. She appeared deep in thought for a moment before she spoke. “Has he told Loki of his decision?”

Thor let out a deep sigh and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, only now beginning to look as wearied as he ought to after such a long night. “He did, just this morning. It all won’t be for years anyway. I’d hoped he would not be upset with me but he seemed a bit reluctant to talk to me all evening. I’d hoped, also, that he may have spoken about it with you?”

 

Sigyn frowned. Why _hadn’t_ he said anything to her about all this? Perhaps, she thought, this was why he left so suddenly when Thor had caught sight of them. Loki had often been prone to jealousy when Odin showed Thor any sort of particularly strong favour but even so, she was certain they would be back on good terms in due time, as they always were. The two princes admired each other greatly and as often as they disagreed, she never knew them to be at odds for long.

“He hasn’t, no,” she replied. They allowed another moment to pass without speaking, turning a corner leading to the hallway housing Sigyn’s chambers. As they approached the door she spoke again, a reassuring smile gracing her features. “You’ll make a fine king, my friend.” Thor seemed to become a little less anxious at her words and she continued, a dark eyebrow raised, “But if I may be so bold, I feel securing a capable advisor would be in your best interest. Perhaps someone who knows the many reponsibilities that come with the crown..."

Thor let out a small laugh. “I could not be half a good a king as I hope to be without Loki’s support. And I’m sure he’d be pleased to know that he has yours.” He gave her one last tired smile and clapped her gently on the shoulder before turning to continue down the hall. “Goodnight, Sigyn.”

“Goodnight, Thor.” Sigyn waved a hand in farewell and stepped inside her doorway, her mind now racing with this new development but still eager to fall into bed. She shut her door quietly behind her, lighting a nearby lantern with a gentle wave of her fingers. A small crackle of light seemed to dance off the flame’s edge and into the air, but she paid it no mind as she loosened her hair from its many braids, tension leaving her the more hair she freed from the pins and ribbons that held it. Once she’d laid onto her bed her eyelids felt so heavy she drifted off to sleep in minutes, the lantern in the corner still lit even as narrow rays of sunlight poured in through her curtains.

 

Suddenly her eyes flickered open, a voice rousing her from her slumber. The lantern had burned out and the sun must have moved as it had since abandoned its task of filling the room with amber glow. She strained her eyes to see through the darkness, finding a familiar figure sitting at the edge of her bed. Sigyn pulled her covers up to her chest, attempting to salvage some sort of decency as she pawed at her hair to tame whatever mess it’d become while she slept. 

“Loki? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?” She whispered, voice muddy with sleep as she tried to slow her racing heart. She couldn’t even recall him ever being inside her chambers before now. Their friendship was enough of a scandal to some within the realm, she didn’t intend to push her luck hosting a prince in her private quarters. How did he get in? She thought she’d locked the door behind her.

He shot her a wolfish grin through the dim light. “No Sigyn, everything’s all right,” he said, his voice low and soothing, “I just wanted to speak with you.”

“I wanted to speak with you earlier, you left so suddenly. Where did you go?” she pulled herself to sit upwards as he turned to face her. He moved closer to her then, placing a lithe hand on her thigh before he spoke again.

“That doesn’t matter,” he purred, and her heart began to hammer harder in her chest despite her efforts, heat blossoming where his hand covered the bare skin below her nightgown. His hand slid deftly upwards until it curved around the peak of her hip, squeezing gently. “I’m here now, aren’t I? You have me all to yourself now.”

Sigyn’s chest tightened and she felt as though her lungs would give out that instant. She’d pined for him in secret, yes, but she was sure she’d done a passable job in hiding the intensity of her affections. He had surely not been interested in pursuing her, or at least she’d thought so. This behavior was all coming seemingly out of nowhere, and her mind scrambled in its sleep-mired state for what to do next. Was this all in jest? Was he only teasing her?

Before she could open her mouth to stammer out a response, he closed what little distance remained between them, kissing her fervidly as his free arm snaked around her waist. After an initial moment of shock, she wasted no time reciprocating in earnest, clutching his shoulder as he pushed her back down into the bed. He pulled her leg over his hip, pinning her down with his weight which coaxed the smallest of groans from deep in her throat. 

His breath was hot on her neck as he answered her, though she was positive she’d not asked aloud. “No, Sigyn, I’m done with teasing now.” 

 

Sigyn woke abruptly, the mid-morning sun obnoxious in its intensity, sweat clinging cold and damp to her temples. She propped herself up on shaky arms and scanned her eyes feverishly around the room, feeling foolish but somewhat relieved when she realised she’d been dreaming.

Relief ebbed away, and was just as quickly replaced by frustration. What a fool she was letting herself become! It was naive of her to think that Loki could reciprocate the feelings she’d developed for him, even if he did feel something for her beyond friendship. She resolved to put the dream out of her mind and hope that her infatuation passed in time, although the memory of it lingered in her mind as she rose from her bed and readied herself for the day, knotting her stomach and tensing her shoulders with a hollow, anxious need.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had gone by and to Sigyn’s great dismay, her inappropriate dreams had not ceased; in fact, they grew more and more vivid (and graphic) with each night she returned to her bed. Fortunately, though, it had taken little time to discern the cause of this sudden development; it was so damnably obvious she’d felt a little foolish for not seeing it right away.

Loki had smiled at her in greeting one morning as he visited with his mother in her private gardens, his question nearly causing her to drop the stack of books she’d been carrying. “ _Good morning, Lady Sigyn, did you sleep well?”_

Weeks before, Loki had mentioned to her in passing that he’d learned a spell to traverse through the dreams of others, but she had thought nothing of it at the time. She wasn’t sure if the violation of privacy or the fact she had allowed it irked her more. _I should have known that flicker in my lantern was something of his doing,_ she’d thought, realization hitting her at once, _and he looks so damn pleased with himself!_

She had composed herself quickly enough to feign ignorance, and smiled back at him sweetly, managing a _“yes, I did, thank you,”_ before making an excuse to quickly busy herself elsewhere.

For the next few days Loki would come to the gardens to pay a visit to his mother, always making a point to ask Sigyn the same question when he saw her, and each time she would respond with pointed eye contact and a cloying grin, brushing off his attempt to rile her and redirecting her attentions back to her duties. If Frigga had noticed the unusual impersonal nature of their interactions, she was gracious enough to not mention anything of it.

 

“And how was your evening, Sigyn?” Loki asked her on the seventh morning, his voice dripping in barely-concealed amusement, “Did you sleep well last night?”

Sigyn tried not to think about the dream she’d awoken from that morning; how she’d practically felt his teeth grazing the skin along her collarbone as they’d tangled together.

She kept her head held high and directed a knowing smirk at him. “Not quite as long of a night’s sleep as I would have liked, Your Highness, but I’m sure I’ll manage.”

Mischief flared behind Loki’s eyes like a bonfire and he stared at her for a brief moment of understanding before an appreciative laugh sprung from his lungs. Sigyn felt a brief rush of triumph that quickly turned to mortification the more he spoke, “So you _have_ figured it out,” he chuckled, “I was wondering how long it would take you!” He leaned in closer to her, his voice falling just above a whisper, “I must admit, Sigyn, I never would have thought you’d be so _partial_ to-”

“Finish that thought, Loki, and I _will_ have your head, prince or no,” Sigyn hissed, her cheeks flushing a bright crimson. She glanced around them, ensuring no one was within earshot before she spoke again, “And shame on you for intruding into my dreams like that!”

“Firstly, my dear lady, you technically have had it already,” Loki joked, reveling in the small huff of laughter Sigyn afforded him despite her mortification, “Also, it’s against the rules to threaten a prince, Sigyn. Stop being so _volatile_ , it’s so _unladylike_.”

Sigyn shot him an exasperated look, but after a moment her expression softened markedly and her voice tempered. “Enough of your teasing then, Loki,” she prodded, “why have you been toying with me like this? Are you growing tired of my friendship after so many years?” She kept the tone of her voice balanced carefully between joking and earnestness, unable to stop herself from recalling the handful of times she had passed the corridor to Loki’s chambers early in the morning and seen some pretty young maiden just leaving, hastily dressed, bare feet padding quietly along the stone floors. Once, she had indulged her jealousy and ducked behind a column as one passed by, a muttered spell and an unobtrusive hand movement causing the poor girl to lose all equilibrium and stumble madly the rest of the way down the hall. The thought that she could be simply the next conquest Loki had set his sights on for a bit of amusement sent a wave of anxious nausea through her that she hadn’t anticipated.

Loki’s laughter ceased, and for a moment Sigyn could have sworn she saw regret flash across his features. He paused and took in her appearance, her hands fidgeting with a hemline in her skirts, truly anxious for his answer and trying very hard to appear otherwise.

“No, Sigyn,” he assured her once his grin returned, “quite the opposite,” He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers then, a hand grazing her cheek in a movement that was so gentle and filled with uncertainty, Sigyn found it almost shocking in its contrast to what transpired in her dreams. “what I _have_ grown tired of, though, is pretending we don’t both feel something more for each other than simple camaraderie. _And_ I assumed you would never admit it forthrightly. Rightly so, if I might add.”

Sigyn scoffed. He was right, but she'd be damned if she'd give him that satisfaction. Clever as he was, Loki certainly did not need any more opportunities to reinforce the confidence he had in his particular set of strengths. One word of praise from her for effectively bamboozling her and for the next two decades she wouldn't hear the end of how the Great Trickster Prince had bested her again. She would sooner leap off the Bifröst than admit such a defeat now.

"You would have never _asked_ me forthrightly anyway, so I figured I would let you have your bit of fun.” she remarked, rolling her eyes to avoid making direct eye contact. 

Loki’s impish grin returned again and he opened his mouth to respond, but something over her shoulder caught his eye and he straightened his posture. “Good morning, Mother,” he said brightly, making no move to step back from Sigyn, who had stiffened considerably, embarrassed to be caught distracted from her duties,"I found lady Sigyn for you, we were just discussing the errand you were needing her for."

Frigga stepped between the two, placing a gentle hand on Sigyn's shoulder. The look she leveled on him was entirely unfooled, but kind and warm as always, "Thank you, Loki. Now you'd best be on your way, your father is expecting you." Loki gave her a slight nod, bidding them farewell and lifting Sigyn's hand to his lips quickly before turning on a heel and walking briskly away.

Sigyn was about to ponder the peculiar swiftness in which Loki left when she felt the tingle of magic run up her arm from the spot he had kissed, skittering wildly up her neck until his voice whispered phantomly in her ear.

_"Meet me outside the Eastern forest tonight aftet sundown, by the river. I have something to show you."_


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had barely dipped below the horizon by the time Sigyn set out towards the treeline far east of the city, her dark cloak and the inky fur of her mount allowing her to all but vanish in the low evening light with ease. 

Excitement welled in her chest until she could barely hear the weighty thudding of hooves over her own racing pulse. As enthralling a distraction it had been to dance around Loki’s flirtatious attentions, she had missed her friend in their days apart, and opportunities like these they’d have to steal away into the night and explore on their own. Though she doubted with the recent developments this rendezvous would be quite like before, she was eager to find out what it would entail, and spurred her carrier to a brisk pace that billowed her hair behind her like a wave.

Viðr had been a gift sent from her mother, and although she had at first resented the constant reminder of the home she no longer knew, the black stag was a good-tempered beast and a thankfully quick runner, and within a few minutes time the thick canopy of the forest was shading the waxen moonlight that lit the ground. 

Sigyn slid from her seat on Viðr’s back and secured the reins to a sturdy tree at the edge of a small stream, then set off following the trail of the water backwards into the dense wood.

After nearly ten minutes of careful maneuvering through undergrowth along the muddy edge of the water, the heavy foliage above her thinned out and let in a wash of muted light, and the stream branched off and then broadened into a sizeable river, the current rushing briskly over fallen trees and large stones that lay on its floor. Above her, Sigyn could see the bright vista of stars in the evening sky through the leaves, and she paused to enjoy the resounding peacefulness of her surroundings, crossing her mud-speckled boots in front of her and perching on a boulder by the shore.

Before long she heard the distant crackle of stones moving beneath feet and a grin spread across her face.

“Must you always try and sneak up on me like that?”

“I’m honestly a little offended at your use of the word ‘try’,” Loki slid down to sit beside her, long legs draped down the sides of the boulder, gaze following hers to admire the view of the river, “I’m successful more often than not.”

“What exactly have you had me ride all this way for again? Surely it wasn’t to argue statistics.”

"Of course not. But telling you now would only ruin the surprise."

Loki pulled himself from his seat and offered her a hand, taking the opportunity to pull her against him as she rose to her feet, snaking his fingers through her hair as he kissed her deeply. When he released her, she lingered a moment, grinning against his skin and relishing the quickness of the pulse she felt beneath it.

"Was that my surprise?" Her question came out nearly at a whisper, most of her energy being spent trying to find her balance on knees too shaky for her liking. She felt Loki's laugh as it rumbled from his chest. 

"Not quite, darling," Loki replied, his grin growing wider when he saw the flush the term of endearment brought to her cheeks, "though I'm sure we can find a way to work more of that in later."

They proceeded back into the wood to trek up the edge of the water a short ways before reaching a small waterfall, about ten feet tall and all but hidden behind a dense overhang of ancient tree branches. Loki led Sigyn behind the curtain of water where a split in the rock framed the opening to what looked to be a small cave.

Sigyn turned to Loki with an apprehensive gaze. "In there?"

"Yes, in there." Loki nodded his head, indicating she should go inside, excitement beginning to brighten his features.

Sigyn turned back to the cave entrance, more than a little wary, and extended a hand, testing the air inside as though expecting the inky darkness itself to lash out and bite at her fingers. With one last look behind her at an increasingly impatient-looking Loki, she braced her weight against the side of the rocky entrance and took a step inside.

Instantly she felt a surge of magic, a tingling rush that enveloped her swiftly and sank into the cracks of her skin like the water they had stood beneath. Wind rushed past her ears and she felt herself falling, the din of it shutting out all other noise until at once everything around her fell quiet and the air stilled, the sudden stop hitting the pit of her stomach with nausea. 

She had barely a moment to release a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding before the falling sensation returned, only this time it was over quickly, her body colliding rather ungracefully with solid ground as what air remained in her lungs was knocked out. She skidded down a mossy knoll a few feet before she regained enough coordination to dig a heel into the soft ground and stop herself.

Sigyn struggled to her feet, wincing and pulling leaves from her hair as Loki appeared next to her, tumbling from somewhere in a tree above far more nimbly than she had been able to manage.

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” he grinned at her, looking very pleased with himself.

“Says you,” Sigyn managed to mutter, glancing around to try and discern where exactly they had ended up.

Early morning sunlight was seeping through the trees, and it allowed her to climb unimpeded to the top of the hill, still reeling from her fall and light-headed from the excess oxygen that saturated the humid air. Everything around them was so green and so alive, the fog that crept along the undergrowth casting a blurry, dream-like haze over everything the light touched.

“Is this another realm? The sun shouldn’t be up so soon.” Her question was met with careful silence from Loki, who had fallen into step with her as they approached the hill’s peak at the edge of the tree line.

With nothing to block their view, Sigyn could see for miles around. A vast expanse of towering mountains trimmed with plant life rose sporadically around a lush valley, like ancient sentinels watching over their lands, hiding in the thick fog that seemed to crawl over everything in the cool morning air. The sun, still barely beginning its daily ascent, was no more than a small vermillion orb on the horizon, and was dwarfed by the twin silhouettes of moons that barely peeked out from behind the dense smattering of clouds overhead.

Sigyn's eyes scanned the horizon, stopping suddenly when she had almost turned to face Loki, a small breath shuddering from her lips. A few miles away, a pair of massive stone arches rose to face each other high above the treetops, the intricate patterns carved into their sides visible even from the distance they were standing.

She turned her gaze to Loki finally, once she had found her voice, positively beaming despite the hot tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

"We're on Vanaheim."

“We are,” Loki replied.

Sigyn had a fleeting moment to realise her hands were shaking before the weight of such a realization took the support of her knees out from under her, and she lowered herself to the ground, a nearly manic combination of a sob and a laugh rolling out of her involuntarily. Lacing her fingers through the thick grass beneath her, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath of the humid air, silently greeting her old home after such a long time away.

“I only just found the passageway here recently,” Loki’s voice came from next to her, and she realized she hadn’t notice him sit down next to her, casting a contented stare over the lush panorama around them, “I wanted to take you here last week, but you were so insistent on avoiding me…”

Sigyn laughed, warm and elated, and turned to him, kissing him soundly before he could open his mouth to tease her further.

“Thank you, Loki,” she said, after a comfortable silence, “thank you for sharing this with me. I didn’t think I’d ever get to come back here again.” 

She had never known him to easily give away any of his secrets, if at all, and the fact that Loki had made her privy to such a great one, and had been so blatantly excited to do so, swelled her heart near to bursting. 

“And now you can come here whenever you like,” he replied, “as often as you care to sneak away to do it.”

“A man after my own heart,” Sigyn smirked, dabbing at her wet cheeks with the corner of her sleeve.

Loki’s face lit up with a brilliant smile, and as he leaned in to kiss her again, the low sunlight danced so handsomely in his eyes Sigyn forgot about every leaf and blade of grass around them, for their vibrant shade of green outshone them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read/commented, etc. so far! Aw jeez you guys are so nice :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so so sorry for the long break. Enjoy chapter 4!

It was hours later that Sigyn awoke, the harsh sunlight shining on her face rousing her from a sleep she hadn't realized she'd succumbed to. Rubbing at her eyes lazily, she became duly aware of Loki's sleeping form beside her, one arm tucked under his head and the other tangled gently in a lock of her hair.

As she sat up, she glanced to the sky, vision still blurry with sleep, in an attempt to discern just how long they'd been resting. 

Loki shifted beside her, muttering through the gravel in his voice, 

"It looks about midday to me."

Sigyn's stomach dropped and she sprang to her feet. Pulling her hair into a quick braid she looked around, hoping to see the path they had taken to their current location.

"If that's the case, we need to leave," she breathed, looking anxious that Loki was still sprawled casually upon the grass, "The queen is expecting me after breakfast, which on Asgard is in an hour by my estimate." 

Loki was on his feet and beside her in a moment, placing a kiss on her lips that calmed her more than she'd have preferred to admit, his voice soothing and already losing its groggy roughness.

"If we arrive back later than you'd like I can tell my mother that I offered to help you gather herbs in the forest for Lady Eir early this morning and we got a little lost on our way back,” he offered as they walked quickly through the dense underbrush, letting the tips of his fingers graze hers only slightly as they went.

"And what sort of fool do you think your mother to be, that she would believe such a laughable alibi?" Sigyn chucked, "No, I'll take your mother's wrath if I've earned it. It was certainly worthwhile." 

Loki grinned, pleased that Sigyn was as appreciative of his secret passageway as ardent as he hoped she’d be. They continued through the dense forest in comfortable silence, keeping a quickened pace until they were back on Asgard and the ends of Viðr’s antlers could be seen poking through the leaves near the edge of the trees.

Riding back to the city, only once safely behind Loki by a few metres did Sigyn allow her anxiousness to wane and a giddy, broad grin to break across her face. Their newly increased intimacy was remarkably uncomplicated, entirely casual but simultaneously so thrilling that for more than a few moments, Sigyn doubted she was not still asleep in her bed, beguiled by another one of Loki’s spells.

\---

The daily bustle of the palace was already in full swing as Sigyn made her way to the queen’s chambers, keeping each stride as long and quick as her legs would allow while attempting to maintain the appearance of a normal gait. She tugged at the neckline of her dress, trying to cover the small bruise Loki’s teeth had left at the nape of her neck as they’d said their goodbyes at the stables, before giving up and conjuring a quick spell to conceal it for the time being. 

A young kitchen worker bustled by, each shoulder balancing a perilously large tray of food and drink, every hurried step the woman took threatening to send the whole lot toppling to the ground.

“Any of that for the queen, Daga?" she asked, raising an impressed eyebrow at the ambitious attempt at multitasking.

"Just that tea there, dear, thank you." the woman chirped. She hardly stopped walking long enough to allow Sigyn to lift up the smaller tray of cups and pots before she was off again, trotting away towards her destination, the sound of silver jangling echoing loudly down the hall every step she took.

 

Once she had reached Frigga's suite of rooms, the sun was already far above the horizon and other handmaidens were milling about, one or two casting disapproving glances as she passed. She ignored them pointedly, as she did most mornings, her posture skillfully straight and her footsteps never slowing until she was at the gardens, where the queen sat reading, a sizable stack of books to one side and an equally imposing stack of paper scrolls piled neatly on the table beside her. Sigyn approached, dipping into a deep bow once she was sure the Frigga had noted her presence.

“My deepest apologies for my tardiness, Your Majesty.” Sigyn uttered, lowering her head. “I went on a ride far from the city and time got away from me.”

"As it does for all of us, unfortunately," Frigga looked up from the document she was perusing, casting a forgiving smile towards Sigyn when she saw her words had not been taken as quite soothing as she'd meant them to be, “There’s no need for such formality, my dear,” she said, rising from her seat as Sigyn placed the tray she was carrying on the table, “however, I do need to discuss something with you. Will you walk with me?”

A nervous twinge struck Sigyn in the gut, but she pushed it aside and nodded, following Frigga as she strode through the rows of flowers and trees. The abundance of greenery reminded Sigyn of she and Loki’s sojourn on Vanaheim, a memory that ought to have been calming were it not making her heart beat even faster. Certain she was going to be reprimanded for her absence, she took extra care to keep her head held high as they walked by a small group of handmaidens gathered in an alcove, who turned to murmur quietly amongst each other after they had passed. 

"I was asked to keep it a secret, but I thought you might prefer to know ahead of time," Frigga began, once they had reached a quieter spot in the garden, "Freya will be visiting Asgard tomorrow afternoon, and was very insistent on speaking with you as soon as she arrives."

Sigyn's posture stiffened at the mention of her mother, a small, yet familiar anxiousness stirring low in her throat.

"Why does she seek me out so urgently, and without my knowing? Has something happened?" She kept her tone low and even, but the slight hitch in her voice betrayed her worry. Were her sisters all right? Had Freya found the passageway Loki showed her and thought she had been planning to run away? She would have felt worry for her father, but figured if something were to befall Iwaldi, her mother wouldn't likely be rushing to inform her, if she paid it any mind at all.

"I'm sure it's just your mother's fondness for surprises, my dear, you shouldn't worry yourself," Frigga assured Sigyn, giving her a warm smile. "In the meantime, I have a spell I would love your help with, if you'd oblige me."

Sigyn's freckled face lit up with a subdued grin. "It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty."

\---

Sigyn did not arrive back at her chambers until well past midnight, flecks of blood smattering the sleeves and down the front of her healer's robes, a robust ache settling into her bones as she relaxed against her closed door in the darkened room. 

As she crossed the small space towards her bed, reaching up to loosen the braids from her hair, a light from the adjoining room caught her attention, and every tired muscle in her body went taut. Retrieving her dagger silently from its sheath on her nightstand, she paced quietly towards the bathroom door, confused when she heard no sound from inside, save an occasional drop of water.

Peeking carefully inside, Sigyn relaxed considerably when she saw Loki's sleeping form stretched out in her bath, arms draped casually along the edges. She crept closer, not wanting to wake him just yet, and dipped a hand in the water, using some rudimentary spell to warm it back to a more comfortable temperature.

"I thought you'd be back sooner," came his silvery voice, startling her. Loki kept his eyes closed, but could practically feel Sigyn's exasperated grin, even from across the room.

"I would have been," Sigyn explained, slipping her robes from her shoulders and stepping into the bath with barely a second thought, pleased when she noticed Loki's eyes opened, gaze locked on her all the while, "were it not for a careless guard nicking an artery during training." She paused then, taking a quick gulp of a breath before dunking her head under the water to wet her hair and wash the blood and sweat from her face. "I had to sit with the fool until he woke up, he was lucky he didn't bleed to death."

"A Crimson Hawk being careless with his sword! Now, there's a rare sight." Loki mused, moving Sigyn's hair from her shoulder and replacing it with a kiss, "He was certainly lucky to have the second most powerful sorcerer in the realm watching over him."

"Second most?" Sigyn inquired, quirking an eyebrow at Loki, who ignored her in favour of trailing his lips up her neck, "And who, pray tell, is the best?" she prodded, knowing already what the answer would be.

"He's trying to seduce you at this very moment." Loki murmured into her ear, long fingers beginning to trace down the curve of her hip beneath the water.

“You’ve already managed to get me to take off all of my clothes without so much as lifting a finger,” Sigyn smirked, resting her back against him, “I suppose that does require some measure of skill.”

Loki chuckled briefly in reply, the sound rumbling against Sigyn’s spine as he continued his attentions, lips and teeth grazing slowly along her golden skin while his fingers slipped between her thighs, setting to work at coaxing quiet, ragged breaths from her lips. The worries of her day gladly forgotten, Sigyn let her eyes flutter closed, relaxing her body against Loki’s more as he continued his affections.

“I think you'll find my skill to be quite exceptional in matters pertaining to your naked body, my darling,” he purred, a wolfish grin spreading across his face when Sigyn could only muster a small moan in reply, her legs inching apart slowly in her eagerness.

Before long, Sigyn’s breathing halted altogether and for a brief moment, the only sound was the gentle lapping of water against the sides of the bath before she cried out, her fingers gripping the edge of the tub so tightly the stone nearly began to crack.

“I’m not sure I’m entirely convinced of these superlative talents of yours,” Sigyn said finally, once she had caught her breath. She turned to meet Loki’s gaze, her hazel eyes aflame with desire and challenge, “perhaps you could make your case somewhere more comfortable? I happen to-”

Before she could finish her teasing, Loki had stood and scooped her up from the bath, her laughter becoming a squeal of delight as he strode briskly towards her bed, intent on ensuring she never have cause to doubt his “talents” again.

\----

The next morning, Sigyn awoke to a loud, measured knocking on her chamber door. She sat up, noting the empty space where Loki had been sleeping, and quickly grabbed her robe from atop her dresser, pulling it around her as she went to find out the source of the insistent rapping.

An older handmaiden stood on the other side of the door, her arms full of folded fabrics and bottles of perfumes and oils. She smiled curtly at Sigyn, her dark brown eyes scanning briefly over Sigyn’s tousled appearance for a moment before she spoke.

“Good morning, My Lady,” she chirped, pushing past Sigyn and trotting into the room. She wasted no time, setting out the dresses she held on the foot of Sigyn’s bed before moving to the dresser, where she set down the rest of her items and picked up a hairbrush, turning to Sigyn with an expectant look, “You’re expected at the Queen's chambers within the hour, My Lady, if you don’t mind.”

“You don’t need to call me that, Aldis, really,” Sigyn replied, uncomfortable with the formality coming from someone she considered her peer, “I’m not a-”

“You’re a daughter of Freya, _My Lady_ , that’s good enough for me,” Aldis interrupted, beginning to brush through a section of Sigyn’s hair, “And I’m not about to get myself onto your mother's bad side.”

“Many would say my mother doesn’t _have_ a bad side,” Sigyn chuckled, “But I’m certain that calling me by my given name wouldn’t condemn you either way.”

Aldis did not respond, but made a small noise at the back of her throat and continued her work. Before long, she had woven Sigyn’s hair into an intricate braid and, once it was secured atop her head to her liking, took Sigyn by the shoulders and pointed her toward the bathroom.

“I’ll assume you don’t want my help bathing,” she said with a smile, “but don’t dawdle, you still need to pick something to wear before I send you off.”

\----

Freya was sitting with Frigga at the reflecting pool in the royal chambers when Sigyn approached. A famously striking beauty, Freya’s radiance seemed almost overwhelming even in contrast to the opulence that surrounded her. She gave a small laugh at something Frigga said, tossing a lock of her raven hair over a feather-clad shoulder, her necklace, Brísingamen, catching the late morning light as she did. Her many cats surrounded her, as they nearly always did; a copper-coloured one the size of a small pony rested next to Freya’s feet by the base of the pool. Several smaller ones, closer to the size of large dogs, paced about the room lazily. The largest cat yawned, exposing a formidable set of teeth, and Sigyn was reminded of how intimidating the sight of her mother was, even despite her comeliness.

“Sigyn! My darling girl, come here so I can see you!” Freya exclaimed once she noticed her daughter had arrived, her catlike eyes sparkling with excitement. Clearly, there was no grave news that brought her to Asgard.

“Hello mother,” Sigyn smiled politely, moving to embrace her but side-stepping when the large cat snarled in her direction, startled by the intrusive movement.

“Trjegul! Behave!” Freya snapped, and at once, the huge creature went back to resting apathetically. “Oh, I hope one day he’ll learn to get along with you.” She sighed, shaking her head.

“It’s alright,” Sigyn smirked, looking down at Trjegul with mild amusement. “I bet he knows I’m more fond of dogs.”

Freya smiled, though the gesture didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Have you given any more thought to my proposal?”

Sigyn let out a tired sigh, the irritation she had anticipated of their meeting finally crawling up her spine. It had been centuries since the two had spoken, and she had declined the first several times Freya had made said proposal. 

“I will not become a Valkyrie, mother, it matters not how many times you ask.” She kept the irritation out of her voice as much as she could manage, but experience told her that Freya had picked up on it immediately.

Freya huffed, reaching out to the massive cat at her feet to stroke behind it’s ear absently. “I take it this means you’re enjoying your work in the healing rooms?”

“Yes, very much so,” Sigyn replied. 

Freya had barely ever asked about her duties on Asgard, and in Sigyn’s estimation had shown more enthusiasm for her studies in the healing rooms in the few minutes they had been interacting than she had the entirety of her daughter’s time there. Her mother was after something, and though it was possible that she wanted to try and be on better terms after such a long time apart, Sigyn was still suspicious.

“What brings you to Asgard, mother? Some diplomatic mission, I assume?” She’d heard around the palace grounds of renegotiations of some treaty or trade agreement or something of the like, perhaps Freya would extend Sigyn a welcome back to her own birthplace in light of some new terms. For too long she had been forbidden to (officially) travel to Vanaheim, Freya’s worry that her stubborn daughter would flee her new home and damage relations with Asgard lingering far too long and following Sigyn into adulthood, where the restriction was more insulting than it was prudent. 

Sigyn remembered being a young girl and crying in her bed most nights, missing the smell and the sounds and the feel of nighttime in her home, missing Var’s snoring and Idunn’s quiet murmuring, unable to fall asleep in the cold golden realm where their mother had deposited her. A wave of heartache rushed over her when she realized just how long it had been since she had so much as spoken to any of her sisters.

“There’s always _some_ diplomacy to deal with, yes,” Freya responded, pulling Sigyn from her thoughts, “but it just so happens I have very exciting news for you.”

“Oh really? And what’s that?”

“I’ve found you a husband.”


End file.
